


In Blair's office

by Kirrus



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirrus/pseuds/Kirrus
Summary: 上课之前....Jim和Blair在办公室分享了一段时间....





	

温暖的指尖搭在他的下颚，彼此靠得太近，呼吸完全缠绕在一起，在接吻以前，他们有过一分钟的对视，Blair腾出一秒时间去思考办公室的门是否锁好，便投身进立马热烈起来的亲吻。

Sandburg教授的办公室更像是一个杂物房，里面放着架子，堆放Blair各种玩意，比Jim第一次见到的时候还要乱。Jim往那张铺满文件的桌子瞄了一眼，上面大约是Blair正在撰写的关于哨兵的笔记和大纲思路，按下想将它们全数拂落地面的冲动，视线在房间里转过一圈，低头再次噙住在他下巴胡渣上亲吻的嘴唇。Blair的椅子受到压力往后滑动，他双臂环上Jim的脖子阻止自己被推离黏着在一起的嘴唇，舌头躺在对方的嘴里纠缠亲吻，嘴里发出含糊不清的呻吟。Jim弯腰用双手撑在椅子扶手一路推着后退，直至撞上背后一些什么的东西，他无暇顾及，单手搂住Blair的腰将他拉起，一手扣住他的后脑勺变换角度继续湿吻，Blair踮起脚依靠到他身上，Jim往后退了两步，腰硌上桌子边沿，他皱了皱眉，没有放开Blair，反而将他揉入怀里，两人脚步交叠踉跄地撞向墙壁，气喘吁吁地抵着额头默契地解着对方的裤头。

Jim的指腹贴着Blair的侧颈滑入高领毛衣的领子里拉下，舌头跟随指尖走过触碰的地方，用牙齿叼起一小片薄皮磨咬吮吸，毛衣的细线沾上Jim的舌头，他贴着脖子被领子覆盖的一圈舔舐啃咬。温暖的舌头升高Blair颈脖的温度，接着是呼吸拂过那片湿润之地的凉意，他扬起头吞咽两下，喉咙发出咕哝，手摸索开Jim的裤头顺利解开，他们要在这做些事。

两人的体温相磨，Jim用下身压向Blair，周围空气翻滚着燥热，深秋的寒意在两人周边退却些许。挂在Blair腰间的牛仔裤在解开腰带后连同内裤轻易滑到小腿上，它的主人有些迫不及待地将它踩到脚下踢开，腿和屁股暴露在冷空气中，一时间不是那么冷，Jim将他压得太紧，温暖粗糙的手掌按上微凉的大腿肉来回抚摸，皮肤被手上的茧磨出刺痒。Blair向前勾住Jim的脖子半抱住他的脑袋，衣服半掩的勃起蹭上Jim内裤下火热的性器，Jim的手掌将他底下一片风光探索一遍，双手撩起他的毛衣没有法则顺序地抚摸他的后背和腰身，于Blair交换几个吻，低头钻入他的毛衣底下去吮吸他的乳头，舌齿并用地弄得Blair胸前绯红，酥麻感通过对两点的逗弄传到下身去，Blair从Jim的内裤里拿出阴茎，和他自己的一起握住抚慰，偶尔挺动下身在手心操着对方的阴茎，嘴唇贴上Jim的脖子和耳根，低沉的喘息打湿那一小块发红的皮肤。

Jim不会坐以待毙，再被Blair这样来几下，他就要交代在Blair手上了。  
老老实实地用手霜帮Blair润滑，一只手的三根手指插在里面转动，指甲扫刮到滑腻的肠壁，Jim腾出一只手在滑落到腿上的西裤口袋里摸出钱包，烦躁地翻来覆去，Blair靠在他身上半弓着身体，紧紧抓住他解开纽扣的衬衫。

“怎么了？”

“没有安全套。”那意味着Jim得停下来，他的手指甚至舍不得离开那个又暖又窄的地方，抽插了两下，Blair趴在他怀里发出可爱的呻吟。

“我们都是干净的对吧。”

噢……该死的。Blair的额头抵在Jim的肩膀上，极轻的声音没有逃过Jim的耳朵。

“直接来吧，Jim，我想要……”

“抱紧我。”

Jim抽出手指用力拖住Blair的屁股抱起他，依靠自身的力量压到墙上，Blair双臂紧紧还住他，双腿缠在Jim的腰上，后背紧贴着墙壁，露出半截的腰不小心碰到墙壁，被凉意刺激得往Jim温暖的怀里一挺，整个人贴紧，而Jim的阴茎埋在他的股缝里慢慢摩擦。

他们在边缘做爱，两人交缠的躯体旁边的窗户显示casscade今天有一个好天气，发白的光线照入这间小房间，突然显得空旷多了，只有Blair细小的，断续的，压抑的声音在房间里悠转，Jim完全进入他的之后两人又再次变得放松，咬着耳朵说些甜言蜜语。

“你很棒，Chief……我们该祈祷外面没有任何人注意到这里。”

毛衣已经被拉下来，Blair整个后背贴在墙上，Jim抱着他往暗处挪动了些，并拉上一半窗帘，扬起一些灰尘，Jim藏到Blair的头发底下躲开那些会使他打喷嚏的灰尘，带着啃咬的亲吻便徘徊在Blair的耳边。直到托着Blair屁股小幅度地压在墙上抽插，Jim才抬起头看着Blair，他看起来乱极了，也美极了。  
卷发散落在肩上，发根渗出汗水，沿着Blair的侧脸滑落，圆镜片的眼镜挂在他的鼻子上歪歪的，随着越发快狠的动作颠簸下滑，勉强挂在鼻尖上，它的主人半睁着饱含情欲的蓝眼睛望着他，鼓励他。Jim让吻落到了Blair的眉头，对方顺从地闭起眼，随后是湿润柔软却有力的舌尖拭过他的脸颊和鼻梁，勾起滑落的眼镜咬住镜架鼻梁推回他脸上，轻柔的啄吻落到Blair的鼻尖，有些痒，嘴唇单纯的相碰几次，两人凌乱的呼吸和呻吟交杂在一起。

Jim有技巧地令Blair因为快感抽气，男人的性器被毛衣覆盖住，在底下跳动，随着动作摇摆，Jim摸索到他，在衣服底下玩了好一会Blair带有乳环的乳头才把那根蓄势待发的阴茎握到手里，Blair在他怀里抽搐了几下，睁开眼睛收紧手臂，小小地摇着腰让自己操入Jim的手掌里，双球压在两人紧密贴合的位置在对方腹肌上碾动。

“快点！”Blair的声音变得低沉且性感，催促着Jim加快速度操他，他挂在Jim身上被撞击得耸动，身体被重力牵引尽可能得深吞对方，他看入Jim的眼里，溺入互为着迷的深渊。Blair压抑地呻吟着射入Jim紧紧拽住他阴茎头部的手心里，Jim则及时地撤出他的身体，射到墙上。

“哇，这可真是火辣！Jim。”Blair被小心地放到地上，他踩在自己的裤子上转身去看了看墙上那一滩液体。高个子男人把他抱在怀里，手指摸了几下刚才进去过的地方：“闭嘴，Sandburg，疼吗？”

“你怎么让我闭嘴的同时回答你呢，天才。”Blair冲着他咧嘴笑，弯腰拉起自己的裤子扣好，Jim抽了几张纸巾擦着手上的液体，盯着走向办公桌收拾东西的Blair毛衣后摆好一会，摸了摸自己鼻尖，拿了几张干净的纸巾擦着毛衣上蹭到的精液，但那里干涸了一块浅白。他伸手捉回要走出办公室门口的Blair。

“我很好，Jim，你没有弄疼我。我再不去上课就要被投诉了。”Blair显然不知道他的衣服情况，Jim搂住他的腰低头亲了亲他，拿过他的外套披到他肩上。

“穿上。”

Blair穿着Jim的外套抱着书本走入课室，他整理一下领子，清清喉咙，开始今日的授课。


End file.
